ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Human (Classic)
Humans (short for''' Homo sapiens' in modern biology) are the main inhabitants of Earth and Ledger Domain. Appearance Humans are bipedal species which originated on the planet Earth. The average height of a human is 6 feet. Their body is equal to 8 times their heads. Their heads consists of a pair of eyes, a nose below them, and also a mouth below the nose. The have hair and also the female members of this species give birth to young ones. Humans are terrestrial beings and live on the Earth, but due to advancements in tecnology, Humans have been able to fly areplanes and rockets and are able to travel in space. Humans are the most intelligent and complex species to have evolved on Earth. Personality Humans are a hard-working species, often have to try hard to succeed in life. Many humans are poor and often have to steal food etc. while others are wealthy and lazy. Humans are the most dangerous species to ever have evolved on Earth, as due to their ignorance, they have caused Global warming on their planet. Not all humans are bad, many have formed organisations to help the less fortunate, and have tried to stop Global warming. Powers and Abilities Humans are a very young species and have developed only the super-human ability of Adaptation. They can adapt to extreme temperature and conditions, build and construct devices with limited resources, and even dominate the land. The ability that we see in Humans most of the time is that, with their ability to adapt, they often make devices to make the jobs easier for them. They have created technology and computers, with them they have dominated Earth. They are a very-gifted species as they can specialise in many different fields like Biology, Physics, Chemistry, Arts, Sports, etc. Another power of humans is the ability to breed with different alien species, even with those that have a completely different body-design like- Anodites, Pyronites, Tetramands, Kinecelerans, etc. Most of the time it is seen that the Human traits are dominant in the hybrid offsprings. Often the hybrids possess human external appearance or weaknesses. Human hybrids Some humans that look normal may be part alien. According to Kevin, people with alien ancestry is actually pretty common on Earth. They are especially common among the offspring of Plumbers. Known species that humans can reproduce with are Osmosians, Anodites, Pierce's species, Tetramands, Kinecelerans and Pyronites. In some cases, interbreeding technology is needed for it to work. Evolved Humans An evolved Human's ablilty is potentially limitless due to their adaptibility. The true extent of their abilities is currently unknown at this time. 'Notable Humans' 'Full-Humans' These humans have not been proven to be part alien. *Max Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Joel Tennyson *Cooper Daniels *Sandra Tennyson *Natalie Tennyson *Jimmy Jones *Will Harangue *Jennifer Nocturne *Overlord *Paradox *Charmcaster *Hex *Vera Tennyson *JT *Cash *Elena Validus *Dr. Animo *Driscoll *Eunice (artificial Human) *Rex Salazar (E.V.O in another universe) *Sir George *Michael Morningstar *Unknown name (The Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Human) 'Human-Alien hybrids' NOTE: A character does NOT need to be 1/2 human 1/2 other species to be considered a hybrid. They can be 3/4 human, 7/8 human, etc. *Kevin Levin (1/2 Human 1/2 Osmosian) **Kevin 11 (1/12 Human) **Kevin Levin (during his second mutation) (1/2 Human 1/2 altered Osmosian) **Ultimate Kevin (part Human) *Kevin 11,000 (1/11,000 Human) *Devlin Levin (part Human part Osmosian) *Gwen Tennyson (3/4 Human 1/4 Anodite) *Ben Tennyson (3/4 Human 1/4 Anodite) **Ben 10,000 (3/4 Human 1/4 Anodite) ***Ultimate Ben (3/4 Evolved Human 1/4 Anodite) *Ben 10,000 (3/4 Human 1/4 Anodite) *Gwendolyn Tennyson (7/8 Human 1/8 Anodite) *Kenny Tennyson (7/8 Human 1/8 Anodite) *Kenneth Tennyson (3/4 Human 1/4 Anodite) *Manny Armstrong (1/2 Human 1/2 Tetramand) *Helen Wheels (1/2 Human 1/2 Kineceleran) *Pierce (1/2 Human 1/2 Unknown) *Alan Albright (1/2 Human 1/2 Pyronite) *Albedo (3/4 Human 1/4 Anodite)(currently) *Nanomech (Human/Nanochip hybrids Evolved Humans So far no evolved humans have been seen however, Ultimate Ben who is a 3/4 Evolved human and 1/4 Anodite has been seen. Trivia *According to Tetrax, humans are considered quite a delicacy among other species. *Human DNA is the current default for Ultimatrix. *Adaptability is said to be an ability that humans possess. 'See Also''' *Human/Gallery Category:Alien species Category:Sapient Beings Category:Humans Category:Humanoid Alien Species Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Characters